Take My Hand
by shadow's cat
Summary: A one-shot concerning famous Naruto pairings, and their stuggles. Loosely based on Simple Plan's 'Take My Hand'. Co-written with Ashen Warrior.


**A/N: **This isn't all mine. But I'm glad to say I got the _pleasure_ of working with Ashen Warrior. She is absolutely phenomenal. I mean, really. She really brought this whole fic together, and she just... she's pretty cool. xD But you didn't come here to read about Ash's awesomeness, so on to the story.

One last note, the lyrics are from Simple Plan's _Take My Hand._

* * *

_'I know we're gonna get through this.'_

Naruto smiled brightly at Hinata. "I love you, Hinata. Believe it!"

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. B-but my father said... he said that..."

"I know what he said. But none of that matters to me right now. What matters to me is me! And you! Right here; right now."

"Y-you're so amazing, Naruto. I wish I was more like you. W-what do I tell my father? He said I have to marry a Huyga. He told me y-you weren't good enough for me. But I know he's wrong!" Hinata was trying not to cry.

"Hinata-sama, my princess. I may not be good enough for you, but at least I love you. I love you with everything I have. And I know we're gonna get though this." Naruto smiled at her, this time comforting. Hinata sighed. Maybe they would.

_'Don't let me let you go.'_

"I have to go soon. They're waiting for me."

"I don't want you to go..." Shikamaru protested. He was lounged back on his bed with Temari in his arms.

"...I love you, Shikamaru." Temari said slowly. Shikamaru sat stunned. Not only had he not been expecting to hear these words for a long time, but he also hadn't been expecting them from _Temari_. She was so cold, and distant. And she shied away from this 'love' business before. He loved her. He was sure he did. She was a challenge, but that's the precise thing he loved. He now completely understood how his father fell for his mother.

"Sh- shikamaru?" Temari asked apprehensively. She had taken a big risk saying those words, and it had been hard for her. Now the boy she loved was spacing out. He hadn't said it back. Shikamaru blinked a few times, coming out of deep thought.

"Yeah," He nodded. But before she could say anything, he finished his sentence. "I love you more." Temari let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Just as she was about to turn around and kiss him, there was a knock on the door.

"Temari. We must leave." Gaara's icy voice settled and chilled in Shikamaru and Temari's hearts.

"Don't let me go." Temari snuggled closer to Shikamaru, trying to save his warmth and remember his smell.

"Don't let me let you go." He pulled her as close as he possibly could.

_'Let's not think about tomorrow.'_

Tomorrow was it; the last day. The last day Itachi had before he flawlessly destroyed his own life, as well as those of everyone he truly cared about. There was something he had to do first. He could never come back to Konoha, and he knew that. Something he had to do first, something he had to do first. But Itachi was so scared. He was more terrified of completing this last thing before his great mission than his great mission itself!

He found himself walking slowly through town; taking a last look at everything. He told himself he was saving the views for memories, but in reality he was just stalling. The sun started it's decent into the horizon. _'Now or never, Itachi.' _

Itachi took a deep breath and rang the door bell. To his pure absolute luck, it was her that answered the door. "Itachi?" She asked, bewildered. For an answer, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. Whatever all happened after this, Itachi could die happily. But much to his betterment, she kissed him back.

She had been harboring feelings for silent prodigy nin for a while now. Both of them broke the kiss only to receive the blessing of oxygen once more. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Itachi..." She began.

"Hana-sama," He started. The way he said her name sent chills up her spine. The both stopped and looked at the other.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Let's not think about tomorrow." He answered and walked away On the outside he was as aloof and cold as ever, but Hana had tasted a passion there. She leaned against her doorway and watching him walk away.

_'We can find someplace to go.'_

Everywhere she looked had the same view. Everything looked the same; sounded the same. She was going to go crazy. That is, if she hadn't already. She worked mechanically, her training enabling her thoughts to wander as she went through procedures she'd gone over a million times pain of the people she attended to didn't affect her the way it used to and she worried that she was becoming less human...that she was growing numb to the feelings of those around her.

In the distance, Shizune watched Sakura work and sighed sadly. The girl was too young to be striving this hard to prove a point she'd already proved years ago. She was strong, no one could dispute that. While medical nins needed to have their heads together, Sakura seemed to be getting more withdrawn with each passing day. She hadn't left the hospital in days, as if her absence would cause its walls to crumble to dust. Everyone was on edge. Tomorrow was the day...

Shizune looked back down at the man on the bed before her. Life was just going to get harder. "Sakura?"

Sakura didn't even bother to look up at Shizune, instead continuing with the final stitches of her patient.

"Your shift's over. Go home." Sakura ignored her. Shizune waited, her gaze firm.

Sakura eventually sighed and mumbled, "I'll be in the quarters." The quarters were the place the doctors and nurses slept when they had to stay over at the hospital or simply rest.

Sakura made her way blindly to the large hall that had single beds arranged neatly. She was the only one there. About to turn back, she felt a pair of arms around her. The familiar scent of pine and musk clouded her senses and seemed to awaken her mind. She leaned back heavily against her savior.

"Sakura, you need to rest." She didn't speak, letting herself fall back into his waiting arms. What could she say? How cold she explain that she couldn't rest? That everywhere she looked, there were people dying and she couldn't- wouldn't- sit back and do nothing? Didn't he understand that people could die if she shut down for even a minute. "Let's go, love."

Sakura had a small panic attack.

"Where?" she whispered brokenly. "There's nowhere else."

Lee smiled kindly. Sakura let him carry her, felt the weird, other-worldly feeling that came with use of the BodyFlicker technique.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. They were atop the Hokage mountain- a place she hadn't visited in what felt like a whole lifetime ago.

"Lee..."

Lee smiled down at her, wrapping her up in a thick blanket as they settled onto the ground. The view, though familiar, was nostalgic and brought tears to the pinkette's eyes. Konoha was alive. The lights from the homes and the forest around them, all under the darkness of night made Sakura smile sadly.

Her home really was beautiful. She was amazed Lee had understood exactly what she needed.

He'd changed. In all the years they'd been together, his loud outgoing charm hadn't disappeared but had become more mature. His cries of youth were saved for the battlefield and even there, they seemed to come out as calm proclamations.

Sakura felt herself nodding off as Lee held her tightly. "Everything's changing."

"Even if everything changes...we'll still be the same people and I'll still love you." Lee kissed her hair softly as she fell asleep. "It won't matter where we are Sakura. We can find someplace to go."

_'One last time'_

He held her to him as they swayed to the music, their little family. The two little ones ran around, not a care in the world. Kurenai laid her head on Asuma's shoulder. He gently rubbed her back, still rocking gently to the quiet instruments.

"I'm scared." Kurenai suddenly whispered.

"You've been thinking about tomorrow again, haven't you?" Asuma pulled her away so that he could look into her amazing crimson eyes.

"I... I can't... The kids..." Her eyes prickled with forbidden tears.

"Shh, shh. Look at them." He motioned to the half-asleep children now lying on the floor.

"I've been looking at the all day! I can't go out there know-"

"That's not what I meant. Look at our little warriors. Tough as nails. We have something to fight for; people precious to us. And that's what makes a true shinobi, isn't it, Kurenai?" Asuma asked. Kurenai nodded numbly. "But right now it's time for bed. C'mon, kids. Say goodnight to mommy."

The two children blinked a few times, got up, and ran to Kurenai. A little girl with shiny black hair wobbled over to her. "G'night, mommy! I wove ou." Kurenai fought back tears again as she picked up her baby.

"Mommy loves you too, honey. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed the top of the little girls head and watched her walk over to Asuma. Kurenai looked at her other child, who was walking towards her. He, however, was too old and too manly to be seen running to his mommy. So he walked with his head held high, a dignified little boy.

"Good night, mom. I love you." He said. She laughed at him, and picked him up.

"Good night, buddy." She kissed him too. As she looked into his eyes, a chill ran down her spine. This _was _the life she must protect. Her children were everything to her and if something ever went wrong, so help her...

The little boy was clinging to his mom's neck, watching the show of emotions that played across her face. He was old enough to understand; and he knew just what he had to do.

"Can you kiss me again, mommy? One last time?"

_'I know they just don't understand'_

Ino stood at the counter in the flower shop. _'I'm so bored. I feel like a kid again, working for mom.'_ All Ino really wanted to do was get out of here and see _him_. There were important things to be doing! None of which included helping her mom with the floral arrangements. "It's such a big order! How to fill it? It all has to be perfect!" Ino heard her mom call from the back. Ino sighed and ran a hand through her long ponytail.

"C'mon, bud. Cheer up, will ya? You're really starting to bum me out. What's up with you?"

"Aw, it's nothing, Shikamaru."

"You can tell me anything, Chouji."

"I know." A comfortable silence fell between the two young men. Chouji would say what was up when he was ready. It was then Shikamaru realised he had no idea where they were going. He was following Chouji, and Chouji was walking somewhere...

"Where are we going, Chouji?"

"I dunno, Shikamaru." Chouji shrugged.

There hadn't been a single customer all day, and there wouldn't be for the next bajillion years! Everyone was way to busy getting ready for tomorrow and Ino was about ready to tear her hair out. It was then she heard the quiet jingling of store bells. Her mom came out from the back.

"Shikamaru!" Ino's mom joyfully called out from the back from the back. "Chouji." She added, with an underlying hint of distaste at the boy. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hello, Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Now see, you should marry a nice man like the Nara boy." Mrs. Yamanaka whispered to Ino. However, she failed to notice her daughter was too busy staring at the _other_ boy to pay her advice any attention.

"I'm gonna go with Chouji, okay mom? Good luck with the order!"

"Wait- what?" Her mom was now confused. Shikamaru now understood what was up with Chouji earlier. He didn't want to see Ino's mom. Chouji and Ino were now waiting at the door for him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He waved them off, and neither he nor Mrs. Yamanaka missed the grateful look he got from both of them. "They're so happy together, don't you think?" He asked lazily.

"Y-yes, it would seem so." Mrs. Yamanka was completely stunned.

"You sound surprised. I guess everyone is. I keep telling them they need to stop hiding their relationship, but I know they just don't understand." He smiled at the older woman, and she smiled back.

_'I see your face and it keeps me going'_

Tenten didn't realise she'd been staring at her kunai until Neji chuckled softly. She glared up and him. "What?"

Neji shrugged, "Would you like to share what's on your mind?" He saw the ghost of a smile playing on her lips and he stepped closer to her.

They were at their old training ground. Tenten had said she wanted to see it again...and he'd agreed without a second thought. Tenten raised her kunai and flung it at the middle stump where it lodged itself. It was something akin to a small landmark ad she smiled sadly.

Neji wasn't completely over believing in fate. If anything Tenten had almost undone everything he'd learnt from Naruto. She'd been patient with him, declaring her love for him and then backing off. She'd sparred with him, hung out with the old team and even offered to help him get rid of his blindspot... She hadn't avoided him and she hadn't pressed him to reciprocate.

One day, he'd seen her talking to a civilian guy who'd seemed to have his charm on full blast- and the minute Neji found himself thinking he'd kill the guy the second Tenten left, he knew he'd fallen hard. He still wondered what kind of voodoo she must've used on him but whatever it was...it was worth it.

"What happens now?"

Neji didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about. "We move on to the future, I suppose."

She shook her head. "What future? I've tried but...I can't see it."

"You may not have noticed but I have awesome eyesight."

Tenten laughed softly. "Okay then...what do you see?"

Neji smiled as he drew her to him. "I see your face...and it keeps me going."

_'You can take me home'_

They were tired and sweaty and running out of swear words. Even their jokes were running thin.

"Come on, you wannabe pirate! Stop faking injuries!

"What? You're the one who keeps flashing your boobs at me when I wanna land a hit!"

Anko snorted. "It's a strategy you ijit!"

"Strategy my ass! It's porn!"

"You would know!"

"Yeah! I would!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out in tired laughter.

Kakashi leaned against the tree Anko was in and chuckled. Anko jumped down and stood by him.

"You know...this is far beyond idiotic."

"Why?"

"We should be resting. Tomorrow's a big day."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. I need to kill Jiraiya before breakfast."

Anko snorted. "Please."

Kakashi turned to face Anko. "You okay?"

"Aww, you actually care..." Huffing he turned away and she grinned.

"Come on," she tugged at his arm. "You can take me home."

_'Take my hand tonight'_

The day was perfect even by perfection's standards.

Civilians and ninjas all made their way to the top of the Hokage mountain, dressed in their best clothes. A large procession of the people of Suna arrived minutes later and mixed in with the crowd. They sat in the chairs that had been immaculately arranged.

It was beautiful...a fine way to start the day.

The event was a huge one as they all awaited the bride and groom. The morning melted into noon as people chatted and ignored he solemnity in the air in favour of whatever happiness they could squeeze out.

Suddenly, the wedding march stared to play and everyone took their seats. When everyone was in place, it started in earnest.

Sakura and Shizune walked up the path, both dressed in royal purple, leading the way for the bride.

A collective breath was drawn as he bride made her appearance.

Tsunade walked up the aisle, more beautiful than ever...more solemn than the event called for. Her smile shone brightly with emotions everyone felt. Joy, anticipation...fear.

She reached the front and took her lover's hand. Jiraiya smiled warmly at her, looking regal and mature. He kissed her hand and waited as the ceremony begun.

There words were said with quiet determination, their vows with honest sincerity.

"I do."

The cheers and catcalls were welcomed and as they settled down to dinner, everyone thought of how fitting it was that Kakashi should be the best man. Perving was a great bond after all.

"Ladies, gentlemen, children who won't shut the hell up-" Kakashi raised his glass to the couple."-and the damned. Welcome."

Laugher echoed over and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "It's not everyday that two people who've been in denial about how they feel for most of their lives finally get married. And its definitely not everyday that one loses a partner in crime. Yesterday, I was filled with great sadness as women from the bathhouse tried to kill me. Usually, it would be me and Jiraiya getting our asses kicked and I must admit- it was lonely."

"Most of us are scared of change," Kakashi risked a glance at Anko, who stuck out her tongue at him. He smiled and continued. "Change isn't always welcome...and it isn't always good. But we can adjust and learn to manage it, learn to fight it if we mustn't...and yes, even learn to get our asses kicked on our lonesome."

More laughter.

"Maybe it's instinct to want to live on. Maybe it's a deep wan to hold onto what we have for just a while longer. Maybe it's a deal with life...an offer to share our pain and our joys one last time..." Kakashi smiled as he finished the toast. "A final offer to take my hand tonight. "Congratulations guys, it's about time."

The people all cheered and clapped as the women cried openly and the men wiped away specs of dust from their eyes.

The sun had set and soon they watched all the civilians go underground in preparation for the coming event. When the last rays disappeared over the horizon, they stood together, waiting and watching as in the distance, the enemy made themselves known.

They stood with determination, each one knowing they would do all they could to live on. Because they had each made silent promises. They had too much to live for... and far too much to lose. In the months that had passed, Konoha and Suna were the last villages to oppose the new ruler of the fire kingdom, the daimyo... Danzo.

It had happened so fast and by the time they were realizing what was happening, most of the other hidden villages had been attacked and destroyed...the survivors escaping to Suna and Konoha. And now, it was the day of reckoning, wearing their headprotectors proudly in this last stand.

The darkness enclosed them in its grip of uncertainty but they stayed unwavering in their faith in what they believed in. They caught the first glimpse of their first enemy, the Daimyo's army commander.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes clouded momentarily before he let his expressions wash away again. Today he would take his life and that of his brother...and correct all his past mistakes. He looked over at Hana.

He would protect everyone if he could but Sasuke deserved this fight. Sasuke deserved to be the one to end it all.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look of remorse...Sasuke would always be their friend, but he was beyond redemption.

There would be no doubts, no hesitations...no backing down.

Taking on their battle stances, they charged at the enemy, each sending a silent request to their loved one. _'Take my hand tonight.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Just in case you're curious as to how we co-wrote this, it broke down like this. Credit for the initial fic idea/format as well as song choice goes to me. I also wrote the Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari, Itachi x Hana, Asuma x Kurenai, and the Ino x Chouji scenarios. The idea for how to tie the story all together and really leave a lasting impression goes to Ash. She also did the Sakura x Lee, Neji x Tenten, Anko x Kakashi, as well as the ending story. I love Kakashi's speech, don't you? Review this please! Not just for me, but for Ash too. :)


End file.
